Hulcus
by demon202
Summary: Long ago during the war against the scourge, the blood elves, Trolls, Tauren and the Orcs fought together against the unending armies of the undead. The war waged on for many years which eventually ended in the defeat of the Lich King, but many do not remember the smaller battles that were fought in the process.


Long ago during the war against the scourge, the blood elves, trolls, Tauren and the orcs fought together against the unending armies of the undead. The war waged on for many years which eventually ended in the defeat of the Lich King, but many do not remember the smaller battles that were fought in the process.

**Somewhere near SilverMoon**

"Even after they attacked the Sunwell, they just keep coming, we are doomed!" exclaimed the Silvermoon guard Commander. The battle had been going on for almost a day now, the scourge forces out of the blue started charging in numbers from Ghostlands towards Silvermoon City. The Blood elven army had met its match and were barely holding on against the undying threat. They had called out to the Horde for reinforcements but as the rest of the Horde forces were miles apart, no immediate help could be foreseen. "You underestimate your allies Elf, do not lose hope" a rough but oddly graceful voice beckoned the Commander blood elf. As the Commander looked back there stood a female Orc on the back of a beastly dire wolf, with a giant axe in hand and a giant sword on her back.

"Who are you...?" the commander hesitantly asked, "It does not matter who I am, what matters is that I am here. Gather your wounded and retreat for the city. Let me take care of these rotting apes". "But-" before the Commander could reply the Orc Woman charged into battle with a beastly roar which was accompanied by the howl of the dire wolf. As soon as she landed into battle 2 undead fell to the ground cut in half. The remaining blood elven army which had been fighting there for hours now had been in shock after seeing such skill. That was not where it stopped however, as she heroically leapt from her mount onto 4 unexpecting scourge, as she landed so did the heads of the 4. The elves were in Awe for the sheer force of this woman alone was more than capable of handling these undead by herself.

"Do you elves wish to join the undead as well? GET YOUR INJURED OUT OF HERE!", "but my lady, we can't just-" says a soldier fighting on the front lines, "I will say this once more, GET OUT OF HERE and leave these filth to me alone, I do not need any backup for this, you tell your commander to move and have all able hands protect the survivors back to the city. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?". With that command, the shocked blood elven soldiers rushed towards the city. The commander had yet to blink, he could barely believe his eyes. He knew Orcs were powerful, but this woman was like no other. As the commander realizes his soldiers were in form to retreat he hastily turns around to give the command to his troops – "Hey there Commander, sorry I'm late". Interrupted, the commander sees an upside-down male blood elf who is hanging from the branch of a tree, grinning at him. "what in the… why are you- ". "Why am I upside down? Well funny story actually, I was flying on-top of my Hawk strider when- ", "Do you think I care about that!?" the commander was furious as his emotions could not comprehend that a single warrior had taken down 7 of the undead without even trying. The thought of those soldiers that died in battle made the commander think had there been a blood elf ready for battle like that, so many soldiers would have had another day to live.

"Who is that lady grunting in the battle field?" asked the upside-down elf, "She…came to our aid, our ally from the Horde…. We will be taking our injured back to the City safely, our remaining soldiers will defend the Orc hero that came to our aid ", "But sir, she claims that this is not something we should worry about and says that we should help aid you and the injured back to the city, she says that she can handle this herself alone sir…she yelled at us.." informs the soldier to the commander. "Wow, I like the fire in that lady, haha" the upside-down elf jumps to the ground and draws from his back, a two-handed sword "This is gonna be fun". The blood elf charges into battle. The commander hastily says, "Hold up you…ugh never mind them, we need to take our soldiers to safety first and then quickly come to the aid of these heroes…if they last till then that is."

A fearsome roar echoed through the battlefield as bodies fell left and right. The undead scourge lack skin and have a very disturbing amount of flesh on their deformed bodies which make all those who lay their eyes upon them, gag in reflex. The Warrior however, almost seemed to be enjoying the sight of the unpleasant bodies crumbling to the floor at her might. "This is too easy." She proclaimed. "These forces were expected to take over the elven kingdom? You must be getting rusty Arthas". As she slowly walked towards the battle-ready undead standing before her, a light engulfed her blinding all that she could see, a second bathed in the light felt as if an eternity had passed but before she could come to from what she just experienced, the undead that stood before her were replaced with nothing but ash. "You know, you shouldn't name the king of the damned so casually, who knows who might be listening. They might get their feelings hurt". The blood elf Paladin addressed the Warrior with a smirk on his face. "Back up?" she proclaimed "I need for no such help Paladin, you should go to your people as they need your aid and perhaps you could purify their wounds with the power of- ". Another instance of pure blindness as light engulfs her, soothing her rage and muscle strains. "purify…Like that?" the blood elf answered as his smirk broadened. "Yes…you are more than capable of handing such task. Also, I had not asked for your healing prowess, but I appreciate your reluctance to help and- ". Blinding her once again, the light engulfs her. "Stop it, I wish for your people to have a better outcome- ". Blinding her yet again the light engulfs her but this time however, it might not have helped heal the warrior's rage. "DO NOT TEST ME PALADIN, FOR THESE BLADES WILL HAVE TO FIND A NEW TARGET". The elf notices the warrior carried not one but Two two-handed weapons. "An axe and a sword huh?" the blood elf sighed. "You know, I have met many warriors over my travels and to be honest, not everyone likes to mix and match their items such as you have. Actually, even a lot of even Orc warriors like to keep their armor consistent." "What are you trying to say elf…" the warrior proclaimed. "What I meant to say was, even though you are this barbaric, you are oddly natural to your own self. I like that about you". The warrior hesitated, "What did you just say- "before she could let her words out completely, the Paladin erupts with a glow of light emitting from his being as two giant light-forged wings sprawl from his back. "I am not here to help you sweetie, but I will be taking that glory of yours".

"It is odd, is it not?" The mother askes the young blood elf boy.

"no no no no no no no, I love it when you tell me stories of papa! What happened then? What happened then?" the child excitedly replies.

"Well, we fought the gruesome undead threat together and from there on out I just kept bumping into your father on many different occasions. He never told me but, I'm pretty sure your father was purposely trying to enroll in the same quests as I did. We started to like each other a lot and decided to get married and settle down…Your father was a great Paladin….". "I know I know I wanna be just like him, a great paladin! Just like papa! When will I get to see him again mama?".

"You know how your father is…he went to fight against the Lich King himself! Always out for new adventures…"

A knock on the door prompts the child to jump from excitement. "mommy mommy get the door its them its them." As the mother opens the door the bright light that flows in through the opened door reveals two blood knight Paladin soldiers.

"Greetings Ma'am, as with accordance to the letter we are here as stated to collect the boy. I hope we did not burden you as we are aware of your condition and we would not wish for you to be pushing yourself right now."

"No not at all, I have been through this once, so it isn't that big of a deal anymore, but you are too kind."

"Mommy, I have brought my stuff!"

The mother leans down and holds her child in her embrace "My child…I wish for you to not forget the things that I have taught you, always remember. Know where you come from and stay true to who you wish to be no matter what anyone says."

"We will be on our way now Ma'am, your child will remain safe no matter what and he will become a fine Paladin someday…. You have our promise. Thank you for your years of service and congratulations once again. On the behalf of the blood knights, we wish you a safe delivery and a happy life ahead. Farewell"

"Just you wait Mommy, ill be back as a strong Paladin and then you'll be super super proud of me. I love you!"

"I love you too….Hulcus.."


End file.
